A composite function can be written as $w\bigl(u(x)\bigr)$, where $u$ and $w$ are basic functions. Is $h(x)=\dfrac{x-8}{e^x}$ a composite function? If so, what are the "inner" and "outer" functions? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $h$ is composite. The "inner" function is $e^x$ and the "outer" function is $x-8$. (Choice B) B $h$ is composite. The "inner" function is $x-8$ and the "outer" function is $e^x$. (Choice C) C $h$ is not a composite function.
Explanation: Composite and combined functions A composite function is where we make the output from one function, in this case $u$, the input for another function, in this case $w$. We can also combine functions using arithmetic operations, but such a combination is not considered a composite function. Relationship between the functions Our $2$ functions appear to be $x-8$ and $e^x$, but neither of them takes the other as its input. We combine the functions by dividing them, not by composing them. Answer $h$ is not a composite function.